


I Want To Break Free

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Rants, Trans Steve Rogers, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: Steve and Tony bond over some drinks, and realize they have more in common than they thought.





	I Want To Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> Let's end pride month with a bang! This fic takes place in the same universe as "Sunflower", my first fic.

Tony never thought he would end up in a gay bar only 9 hours after almost dying from the infinity stones, but here he was. He subconsciously moved his hat to protect his face better, not wanting his face to show up on the morning news. As accepting as his close friends were, he knew the rest of the world was not nearly as kind. So he hid this part of him away from the world.

"I'll have a sex on the beach," Tony said, getting the bartender's attention. He watched her make the drink, wincing when someone bumped into his side. 

"Tony?" A familiar voice called out, full of shock. It took him a moment to place the voice, and recoiled when he recognized it.

"Steve?" He turned to his fellow Avenger, eyes popping out of his head. "I thought you were replacing the stones?" 

"I did, only took a few minutes. I think I spent the most amount of time visiting Peggy," Steve chuckled.

"Right, you were dating back then, right?" Tony didn't really care, looking for a way out of the situation. What Tony didn't expect was Steve to start full body laughing.

"Is that really what they said?" Steve took a moment to collect himself. "Nah, Peggy and I were just good friends. Besides, we both didn't, uh, swing that way." Steve scratched the back of his neck, looking away. At that, it was Tony's turn to laugh. 

"Who would have thought. Steve Rogers, Captain America, the man my father always told me would be disappointed in me for being the way I am," He gritted his teeth. "Being not straight. Isn't that amazing?" He said, mostly to himself. "Guess we finally have something in common." When Tony turned to face him, he was surprised to see Steve looking sad.

"I'm sorry we never got along. It was my fault. I was always too damn stubborn." Tony full on laughed at that, needing a moment to compose himself. 

"I'm sorry, you think you were too stubborn? I've been told since the age of 5 that stubborn was my middle name."

"Care to bet? I'm sure a certain Winter Soldier would enjoy going on a full on tangent about how stubborn I was back in the 30's." Both Tony and Steve laughed at that one, genuinely enjoying the situation they found themselves in. 

"God, Howard was a shitty father." At this point in the night, Tony was fairly intoxicated, and was enjoying Steve's presence. 

"He was a shitty friend too. One too many uncomfortable reminders about my unfortunate situation, a lot of really sexist remarks about both me and Peggy," Steve mentioned casually, not aware of how Tony's world had been turned upside down with that one comment.

"Sexist remarks?" Tony questioned, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs.

"Yeah, the serum didn't just change my physique, it changed quite a bit more. You'd never believe that it says female on my birth certificate." Tony's eyes widened, and he started to sputter.

"Wait, you're transgender?" Steve stiffened.

"Yeah? Never pegged you for transphobic, but I guess you never know," Steve started to get up, getting ready to leave.

"No! Sorry, I'm just shocked. I never knew, especially considering how Howard felt about it," Tony apologized, gesturing for Steve to sit down again. "Whenever I talked about it, Howard would, well..." With that, Steve realized what Tony was implying, and started frantically apologizing. It was quiet for a moment, until Tony spoke again.

"Guess we're trans bros, huh?"

Tony never thought that he would end up in a gay bar 9 hours after almost dying to save the universe. He also never thought that he would end up there with Steve Rogers, or have a genuinely interesting conversation with him. But, hey, sometimes those are just the cards the universe deals you.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! Also, way more difficult than it ought to be, and I apologize for all the group chat/twitter fics, it's hard to keep coming up with ideas. Luckily, I've left this month with several ideas for longer stories, and am looking forward to sharing those! That's all from me for now, and remember, stay gay!
> 
> -James


End file.
